


Skinny Dragon Within Reach

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Gen, POV Alternating, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aithusa finds her kin, her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dragon Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s "An adjective, a noun, and a prepositional phrase walk into a bar..." challenge where we were given an adjective, a noun, and a prepositional as a title. I chose "Skinny Dragon Within Reach".
> 
> The pov alternates between Aithusa and Morgana.

There was a woman on the ground, her pain palpable and her heart crying out. Her life was fading but her magic was strong, calling to the dragon even she was unaware of it flying above her. The dragon settled, calling back to her, giving her reason to look, breathing life back into her body.

Morgana opened her eyes, believing herself gone from this world and moved into the next. But a dragon stared back at her, pleased that she has awoken, that the pain had retreated from her flesh, her blood ceased to spill. Morgana sat up, still in disbelief, a word echoing in her head, _Aithusa_.

The woman rose, smiling, a warmth following back through her like the dragon’s own fire. There is a hunger in her heart to match the dragon’s own. 

Morgana stared, awash with awe at the sight before her. The Great Dragon had been the last dragon, that’s what she’d always been taught. But this, this little pale skinny creature, close enough to touch if she would just lift her hand, she was real and because of her, Morgana’s life was hers again. _Aithusa_ , Morgana corrected herself. This magnificent creature had told her its name.

The dragon rose, pushing herself through the air with the power of her thin wings. _Follow_ , she told the woman, _fly_ , she implored her.

Morgana watched Aithusa rise, still within reach if she would only rise herself, stand, reach out. But she was too weak, too stunned. She fell back to the floor and watched Aithusa get higher and higher until she was a speck in the sky. She still seemed within reach, if Morgana reached her hand out to the sky.

So pale and skinny like her, so alone in the world, her family gone, her world destroyed more and more with every moment that passed. Aithusa caught a bird, roasting it and returning back to the woman. She had found her kin in this woman. She had found her home.


End file.
